Zero no Tsukaima Wiki:Sandbox
This area is for testing WIKIA commands. The help is not the greatest. Commands need some trial and error. Maybe for people who do WEB page with reg HTMP lang know how to make it. I just learning as I go. ' Rocketmanwikia (talk) 00:32, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Top This page is for any tests. Image:Halkeginia_mapLarge-b.jpg|240px|Click on Map poly 185 180 240 261 100 180 Tristain poly 185 180 410 10 450 10 450 260 350 310 240 261 Germania poly 55 150 100 180 80 200 38 170 Albion poly 154 245 240 261 350 310 377 390 190 400 125 430 60 350 Gallia poly 125 430 180 400 377 390 450 400 450 430 390 480 130 474 Romalia Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. test It's here just for you to practice. test It's here just for you to practice. {C} {C} testIt's here just for you to practice. testIt's here just for you to practice. {C} {C} {C} {C}A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. {C}some text {C} {C}A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. {C} You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. {C}Zero no Tsukaima becomes Zero no Tsukaima. mouse-over me. Simple Formatting TiffaniaBust.jpg TabithaBust.jpg Placeholder person.png Pope2.jpg Tiffania-Mamiko Noto.jpg|'Tiffania Westwood Mamiko Noto Tabitha-Yuka Inokuchi.jpg|'Tabitha/Charlotte Helene Orléans de Galli Yuka Inokuchi' Vidor-Kenji Nojima.jpg|'Vidor Kenji Nojima' Vittorio-Shinnosuke Tachibana.jpg|'Vittorio Shinnosuke Tachibana' Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes xxxxx * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- ---- }}}|-2|down}}}} articles on the wiki -- Congratulations Final Fantasy Wiki!' |rowspan="2" colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top"| |- |''Spoilers are '''appropriately enclosed in spoiler tags'. See our Spoiler Policy for details.'' |} FloatAbove ---- ---- Testing area top "****************" ---- Zero no Tsukaima Wiki:Sandbox Main page<< Zero no Tsukaima Fanon>>Chap 2 ---- Test Border Old version Zero No Tsukaima Season 1 <> Top Of Page [[The_Familiar_of_Zero_(anime)|'<< Anime Series ']][[1.2-Commoner_Familiar|'*** Full 1.2 The Peasant Familiar >>']] ---- Test Zero Fan Border version Zero no Tsukaima Fanon < Top Of Page > Table Content: Voice from the Future Main Table Contents << >> Chapter 2: Ones problems, ones solutions ---- Test Border New version Sarnagon 18:54, July 5, 2012 (UTC) 7-5-12 Zero no Tsukaima < Top Of Page > Zero No Tsukaima Seasons Zero No Tsukaima Season 1 << >> Chapter 1.2 The Peasant Familiar solutions ---- Test Border Future Zero no Tsukaima < Top Of Page > Zero No Tsukaima Seasons Zero No Tsukaima Season 1 << — >> Chapter 1.2 The Peasant Familiar solutions ---- Test Margin ---- Test H1,H2,H3,H4,H5,H6 Let's call it a draw(ing surface) Diving in Simple shapes Canvas coordinates Canvas coordinates diagram Paths test1 test2 test3 1111 22222 333 4444 ---- Testing area TemplateTest